TDAS Dawncan: Birth of the Brotherhood
by brunoblackened
Summary: Moments of Total Drama All Stars, rewritten and starring Duncan, Gwen and Dawn friendship (assuming Dawn has returned for that season) and their task to defeat Mal. This is a prototype fanfiction to my upcoming full season Super Total Drama: Dawncan Brotherhood.
1. Prologue

On the top of the cliff, Duncan and Gwen are waiting for Jo and Lightning to return. Sierra approaches them and says:

—You know, a lot of my blog readers gone mad when you two started to date, but I get it! Love is love! Like me and my Cody!

—Yeah, just like you, guys—agrees Gwen, ironically, she and Duncan glancing bored at each other.

—I think you're cute together—says Zoey, honestly.

—I don't think the word "cute" would fit in their case—contradicts Dawn. —They're more like... badass!—makes a faking angry face and clench her right fist, making the couple laugh a bit. —No offense, Sierra, but I don't care what the Internet says. They feel comfortable in the presence of each other! Gwen, as example, isn't, like—pretend to pull a list from her neckline and opens it—"once-I-change-these-47-things-about-him-he-will-be-perfect"!

Duncan, Gwen, Mike, Zoey and Sierra burst out laughing.

—Hey, good one, witchy!—admits Duncan.

—I liked that—agrees Gwen. Them both thumb up to the girl, which thumb up back.

—Anyway, good luck at diving and beware the sharks!—wishes her, pointing her finger downwards. Duncan and Gwen look and see Jo and Lightning coming back. The goth gives a good luck kiss on the bad boy's lips and he dives.


	2. Evil warning

—The chosen one is coming.

It's 2 AM at Camp Wawanakwa. A tall and shadowy figure slowly approaches the Spa Hotel, sneaks in, by a window, and slowly walks through the mansion corridors until it reaches the kitchen. Once there, the shadowy figure opens the fridge and smiles happily, seeing so many delicious foods. Suddenly, the kitchen lights up, revealing a short girl with light blond hair and using a familiar green sweater. The shadowy figure in front of the opened fridge is a man with a green mohawk, piercings and a worried face.

—Sshhh! It's me, Duncan! Look, I... didn't come to scare or harm anyone—whisper him, worried. —I just came to steal some food, I'm starving! You're that witchy aura reading girl, Dawn, aren't you?

—Yes—answer her. —And don't fear, Duncan. I've read yours and I can tell you're not lying—a rambling coming from his stomach confirms it, making them both smile sheepishly. —Go on, please yourself!

Duncan fills, happily, a bag with several foods: roasted drumsticks, pork chops, bacon, chocolate ice cream and soft drink.

—Nice, thank you—whisper Duncan, smiling and closing the bag.

—Actually, I believe we were surely destined to meet—whisper Dawn. —I really wanted to talk to you, but not here. Can you come with me to the campfire?

—Sure thing. Let's go.

Silently, Duncan and Dawn make their way through the Hotel and leave by the same window the bad boy entered. Once out, they easily reach the campfire and sit on the stumps. Duncan opens the bag, grabs a drumstick and starts to eat it.

—Hey, you want some?—offers him.

—No, thank you. My dinner was most satisfactory, but I accept the ice cream!

Duncan grabs the bowl with chocolate ice cream and hands over to Dawn, along with a spoon taken out from his pocket. While eating, they speak, joke and laugh about several subjects: the show, the freaky challenges, Duncan's past in juvenile hall, the reasons of his outlaw actions, the breakouts, Dawn's past, her aura reading power, her hard childhood, with the student fellows avoiding and labeling her "creepy". Although the two have different backgrounds, but hard for them, Duncan and Dawn form a nice link, a beautiful brotherhood. Suddenly, the chat ceases and the girl reveals, in worry:

—Duncan, I fear for the safety of the contestants, especially you and Gwen!

—Our safety? Why?—asks him, curious.

—I'm trusting you with this info 'cause I think you're the only one who will believe me: a great evil begun to act today, when Scott hit Mike's head with the shovel, during the digging challenge. This hit unleashed back Mike's evil personality, Mal! And he's a monster! You know him! You two was locked up in the same juvie!

—...It's true! I remember! When I was there, also was a dangerous teenage called Mal! But, actually, I never saw him in person, we were not in the same block. But I've heard about him in my cell! Everyone had shivers just the thought of him being transferred to where I stayed! So, it's Mike...

—We must watch him, Duncan!—begs Dawn, worried. —People can get really harmed or die if we don't do anything!

—As if we hadn't a plate full of Chris' freaky challenges, now we have more Mal's spoons to make it overflow!—jokes the bad boy, making them laugh. —Let's keep it a secret for now, I think the others won't believe us. But I'll warn Gwen.

—Sure—agrees her, standing up. —We must go now, before someone notices we're out.

Duncan stands up and they walk until arriving close to the Spa Hotel and the Cabin of Losers.

—Hey, nice to know you, Dawn—says Duncan. —Thanks for not reporting me! You rock, witchy!

—Oh, anytime, bad boy—she replies, smiling. —The pleasure was mine! And thank you as well for believing me! I knew I could trust you! I also hope I can talk to you and Gwen more often. Well, good night and sleep well—and hugs him. He hugs back and then separates, each going into different directions. Duncan back to the Cabin of Losers, the hungry satisfied. Dawn heading back to the Spa Hotel, her heart at ease.


	3. (Anti) Heroic Vultures

—Just pretend Mike is Courtney and you will hit him in no time!

—Wait! Even you think I keep attacking her on purpose?

—Kidding, babe.

—...Sorry... all this villainous small talk is getting on my nerves!

—You need to chill, Gwen. This entire obsession on apologize to Courtney will drive you nuts!

Before Gwen can reply, Sierra pops up from the bushes behind and aims a leech, but confuses herself and the leech attaches at her cheek, swelling.

—Looks like my Cody kiss!—says her, lovingly, before fainting. From another bush nearby, Duncan sees Cameron aiming cautiously. The boy shoots, making the projectile rebound a tree, then a stone and last on a squirrel's head until hit it's target: Gwen.

—NOOO!—exclaims the bad boy, jumping in front of the leech and taking it instead. Gwen shoots back at Cameron, hitting him with several leeches on his head, making him groan in pain and faint. Gwen leaves her leech gun on the ground and leans to help her boyfriend.

—Wow! I can't believe you took a leech for me!—says her, lovingly.

—Ah, it's not so bad, but if Sierra calls them Cody kisses again, it's the last I take!—replies Duncan, making them laugh a bit.

—A beautiful gesture—admits a female voice nearby, carrying a bucket full of leeches (many of them swelled up) and the slingshot hanged at the neck, scaring them a little. Gwen tries to grab the leech gun to fire, but Duncan stops her.

—It's alright—calms Duncan. —Whassup, Dawn? Shouldn't you be searching the rest of our team to shoot?

—Yeah, I should, but Gwen and Jo are the only ones on the game—answers her, calmly, helping Duncan up and taking the leech whom hit him, throwing it in the bucket.

—Have you met before?—asks Gwen, suspicious, looking from one to another. Duncan and Dawn tell her, briefly, about the night he gone to the Spa Hotel to steal food, but hide the part where they gone to talk at the campfire.

—...I was starving...

—...I caught him in the act! He wasn't lying, so I let him steal. And I refuse to shoot these poor souls—raise the bucket a bit. —I'm going to throw them in that lake, that's the place they belong.

—Aren't your teammates gonna mad at you? I mean, throwing out the projectiles...

—Leeches are nature creatures and they don't deserve this function—explains Dawn, moving in the direction of the lake. Duncan and Gwen notice she's paler than could be possible and her steps are staggered.

—Hum... you sure you're ok?—asks Gwen, she and Duncan approaching the girl.

—Perfectly—answer her, smiling and dropping the leeches in the lake. She waves goodbye to them and faints.

—Dawn!—exclaims the couple, concerned, both leaning to help the girl.

—Hey, did you notice, Gwen? Many of those leeches were swelled up. This means...

—Was she feeding them with her own blood?!—gasps Gwen, worried.

—What's up in your mind, witchy?—questions Duncan, in worry too. —If that's the case, she must have lost a lot of blood!

—We can't leave her like this!—says Gwen, pitied. —Let's take her with us... but I dunno if we can help the other team members...

—Damn it!—says Duncan, determined. —I don't care! She's nice! I'm out of the game anyway, so I'll carry her! You take the leech gun and move on! I'm going with you!


	4. Being a lame-o hero won't be so bad

—Before we get the flush—says Chris—, I want to do a little re-flushing. Today, a hero acted more like a villain and a villain acted like a hero. Twice! So pack your bags and switch your teams, Courtney and Duncan!—finishes him. Everyone gasp in surprise.

—But I don't want to be a villain!—whines Courtney, standing up, shocked.

—And I don't wanna be a lame-o hero!—says Duncan, annoyed.

—Yeah, yeah, yeah, do it!

—Well, it was good while it lasted—sighs the bad boy to Gwen, kissing her on the cheek, leaving her blushing. Duncan walks away to the heroes' side and meets Courtney at the space between the stumps and the peanut gallery. She is about to say something, but he just past her by with a happy smile, the very same smile he did to Gwen in season 3, in London. Courtney keeps looking, curious, and sees Duncan and Dawn high-five, fist bump and then hugging.

—On the other hand, being a lame-o hero won't be so bad—admits Duncan, sitting next to her. —But I'll miss my villainous babe...—sighs him, looking sadly at Gwen, who looks unhappy with the switch.

—It will be alright, brother!—comforts Dawn. —You're not going to stop dating her just because you're not in the Vultures anymore. Look at what you did to me today, even I'm not a Vulture. I'm very grateful to you both!


	5. Non conformity in HER inner self

—This is the worst! I only came back to Total Drama for Duncan and to apologize to Courtney!—admits Gwen, in the confessionary, tearing. —But now he's on the other team and she hates me more than ever!—finishes her, crying.

After leaving the confessionary, the goth goes to the communion bathroom and stare dejectedly at the sink, crying and punching the mirror. After a few minutes, the door opens, showing a girl in pink swimsuit, soaking wet. It's Dawn.

—Hi, Gwen!—greets her.

—Hi, Dawn—greets back, weeping her eyes quickly.

—I was meditating at the beach, enjoying the rainstorm, when I picked a disturbed aura reading coming from this direction—explains Dawn, approaching Gwen. —What's wrong?

—It's because Duncan's on your team now. He helped the villains' team not suck so much. And I'm trying to apologize to Courtney, but all my attempts are failing.

—Things are going to get better, Gwen—consolizes the girl, holding one of Gwen's hands. —I think you're an awesome person. Honestly, you're in the wrong team.

—Really?

—Yes. Your aura reveals, as example, your desire to help your mother using your artistic skills! It's a beautiful shade of midnight blue, which suits you well!

—...Thank you, Dawn—says Gwen, smiling a bit. —I hope being good friends with you!

—Me too!—replies her, with joy. —Feeling better now? How about we get out of here and dry in the Spa Hotel? Duncan is there as well, playing cards with the boys.

—Sure thing! Let's go!


	6. Fight for the Gold duet

Under a starry night, the Hamsters and Gwen are gathered at the beach, around a bonfire, eating, chatting and joking happily. Duncan holding an old guitar he found at the arts and crafts spot. Zoey then asks the bad boy to play something. He smirks at Gwen and starts to play a familiar musical scale.

—I know what you're thinking... I'm thinking it too—sings him.

—I'm not sure what you're thinking, so maybe that's true—replies Gwen, singing and surprising herself.

—I don't know what happened, but I have no regrets—continues him.

—For real? Or because you-know-who doesn't know yet?

After a few seconds, Duncan starts to chord the guitar and continues, with Dawn, Mike, Zoey, Cameron and Sierra clapping:

—Oh, it's just between us!

—Not exactly, someone made a fuss.

—They sure weren't meant to see, but that lock door couldn't secure our privacy!

Another musical scale comes from the guitar, followed by ringing slow-paced tempo chords and Duncan's voice:

—Fine, let's do it! Let's clean the air!

—Save it for later, look out for that bear!

Of course, there's no bear, but Duncan sings anyway, muffling and speeding the chords again:

—The pain, the pain! Too much to explain!

—Gotta stop what we're doing! 'cause this is just insane!

—Boar bear's got me, and that's seriously lame!

—Thanks mister boar bear, I guess I win—approaches her face lovingly at her boyfriend—this game!—finishes her, kissing Duncan. Dawn, Zoey, Mike, Cameron and Sierra cheer, whistle and clap loudly.

—I knew that, under all that jeans and leather, there was a musician! It's all there in your aura, brother!—Duncan and Dawn fist bump.


	7. Like a daughter

Duncan is running by himself through the field, a rabid bird biting the sausage tail.

—This is not how I want to die!—screams him, fearful. Gwen is coming in the opposite direction, pursued by squirrels.

—Get away from me, freaks!—screams her, waving her arm to shoo them away.

—Gwen! Heads up!

Gwen leans her head a little and the sausage tail thrown by Duncan passes over her. The squirrels stop the pursuit and turn to the sausage.

—You ok, Gwen?—asks him, both of them putting their hands on the shoulder of the other and gasping for air.

—Yeah... thanks!—kisses him on the cheek.

—This could be a perfect moment for a make out, but let's get outta here before they notice us again!—says the bad boy, grabbing his girlfriend's hand.

—Hey, where's our lil sis? Wasn't she supposed to be with you?

—I dunno, I lost her in the pursue! I'm worried, though. I hope she's ok! Let's search for her as we go!

The two start running together through the forest, to the finish line.

A half hour later, Duncan and Gwen stop, tired and gasping. Suddenly, they hear a high-pitched female scream.

—...Dawn!—exclaims them, concerned.

—This way!—points Gwen, running and pulling her boyfriend. Not too far, Dawn is fallen to the ground and surrounded by many angry rabbits, about to attack her. She's paralyzed in fear, shivering and tearing.

—...No... I just... wish to help you... somebody... please help...—begs her. Before the rabbits can attack, a bacon hat flies over them, distracting the animals' attention. A pair of strong arms grabs Dawn and carries her away.

—Brother...—groans her, holding tight at Duncan's shirt, still crying and shivering. The couple glance penalized at each other.

Hours later, after the elimination ceremony, Duncan and Gwen are at the edge of the Dock of Shame, remembering and laughing about the crazy moments during the moon challenge.

—Excuse me. Am I interrupting something?—asks Dawn, behind them.

—No, no problem—replies Gwen, smiling. —Sit here with us.

The couple opens a space and Dawn sits between them. The goth caresses the girl's hair and asks:

—Feeling better?

—Yes, thank you! I won't delay too much. I just want to thank you both for saving me back at the woods. I never thought I would be so afraid of those fair creatures. But, somehow, this blue harvest moon blocked my aura reading power and, without it, I feel completely useless—finishes, in shame.

—Look, it's not your fault, sis—tranquilizes Duncan. —What happened tonight was a natural phenomenon and it's over.

—And, without the unusual effect, it was a very gorgeous blue moon, wasn't it?

—Oh, yes!—agrees Dawn. —A pretty gorgeous midnight blue, the very same color of your aura! Thank you very much, you guys are the best!—finishes, putting her arms around their waist. Duncan and Gwen smile at each other and hug the girl, as if she was their daughter.


	8. Non conformity in HIS inner self

Back at the Heroes' basket, Duncan puts a tiny blue egg in it.

—Check it out! I've fought a crazy monster to get this egg!—brags him, with pride. —T'was half lion, half bear and half poison!

—Oh, if only we had a way to reverse time and see this epic battle!—says Chris, on screen, patronizing. —Oh! I think we have!—pulls a remote control and press the switch. Meanwhile, Gwen and Dawn get out of the forest, joining Duncan.

—Oh, no...—groans him, nervously. The screen switch and shows Duncan sat on a branch, speaking gently to a cute 3 eyed mutant blue bird.

—I'm only borrowing this egg, I promise I'll return it...—the moonchild's eyes gleam at the sight. —Oh, no!—exclaims him, noticing the bird crying and trying to calm it down. —No, please! Oh, see?—tearing. —Now you made me cry too...

—When did you punch the bird's face?—asks Chris, back on screen, bugging Duncan. Gwen and Dawn smile with pride to him, Dawn clapping a bit. —I'll bring you back to the next All Star season! It'll be Total Sweethearts VS Total Bigger Sweethearts!

The bad boy starts to walk off the place, in shame. The girls glare angrily at Chris. Two pale hands hold Duncan by the shoulders, making him stop. A third pale hand points to the screen and scold:

—What's wrong about what my brother did?—asks Dawn, downing her hand. —It was a noble and admirable attitude! I couldn't be prouder! Under these intimidating jeans and leather, lies a gentle soul with a golden heart!

—What's up with you, McLean?—questions Gwen, sententiously. —You should stop all this heroe-ish small talk, you'll make him do something reckless!

—Yeah, his aura readings shows a concerning inner conflict! Stop messing him about it!

—C'mon, you two, let's search more eggs—calls Gwen, pulling her sister and boyfriend by their hands, perking Duncan up a bit.


	9. Mal's greatest hits

—We need to talk—begins Duncan. —It's about Mike.

—What about him? Wait!—Zoey's eyes narrow suspiciously. —Are you trying to form an alliance with me while he's at exile?

—What?! No!—denies him, defensively. —Look, I'll get to the point: when I was in juvie, so was Mike!

Zoey laughs, but then stops when notices Duncan and Dawn glaring at her.

—Seriously! Mike... in juvenile hall?!

—Yeah, but back then, his name was Mal. And he wreaked havoc just for fun!

—So why Mike didn't recognize you?—asks Zoey, still not convinced.

—Our cells were at separated blocks—explains him. —But I've heard about him and all the stories were horrifying! Destroying and vandalizing public property was one of his favorite misdeeds.

—It's true, Zoey, I've read his aura!—reveals Dawn, in worry. —He broke Sam's videogame, Sierra's smartphone and Cameron's glasses!

—These actions are totally out of Mike's nature...—says Zoey, thoughtful.

—But totally suits Mal!—finishes Duncan.

—Hum... thank you for telling me! You two are very kind!

—Anytime, Zoey—replies Dawn, smiling. But Duncan, again, denies defensively:

—No, I'm not! And there's room for only one bad boy in this island, and it's me!

—Zoey, you have the right to not believe us—sentences Dawn—, but we're watching him anyway, like it or not!

—Yeah, don't say we didn't warn you!

Suddenly, an intern runs near them, the two headed mutant rat clawing his face. Sierra also runs to recover her pet ("Codies, leave the intern's face alone!"). Zoey looks surprised, Duncan laughs and Dawn sighs annoyed.


	10. Duncan VS Dawn

After the bouts of Scott, Sierra and Alejandro, it's time for the moonchild to take a shot for the Hamsters team. Chris calls her to spin the wheel and she does so. The host blinks to Chef, which blinks back and steps on a hidden button. The wheel stops on a Duncan shaped-like picture. Everyone gasp in surprise. Duncan, Gwen and Dawn look dejectedly to each other.

—Ah, one of the matches I've been waiting for all day!—says Chris, jolly.

—Seriously, Chris!—exclaims Zoey, unbelievably. —They're like brothers! How can you put them against each other?

—My aura reading told me earlier that Chris could come up with this kind of trick—reveals Dawn, saddened. —This is what he wants: pit the contestants.

—Hey, you two! Hurry up there, move!—orders Chris, annoyed. —I don't have all day!—points to his clock.

The other campers (except Mal) gasp even more seeing Duncan and Dawn entering the ring, wearing boxing gloves. Gwen approaches the ring and threatens:

—Don't you dare harm each other too much! Remember, it's just a challenge! Take it easy!

—Relax, pasty!—tranquilizes Duncan. —Do you really think we want even to scratch one another?

—Fear not, Gwen—says the girl, also calmly. —So, chosen one—turning to the bad boy—, time to put to use that juvie fighting training you gave me before, eh?

—Hit me with your best shot, witchy!

The ring bells. The two start to walk in circle, looking into each other narrowed eyes, searching for a gap in the defenses. Dawn gives the first blow, attacking with several punches and jabs, which Duncan blocks and dodges easily and barely putting any effort.

—Not bad, sis!—admits him, backing away, smirking. —My turn!

Now it's Duncan who's attacking with a sequence of deadly blows. Fortunately, Dawn, with a little difficulty, manages to block and dodge as well.

—Gwen, what if they end up really damaging each other?—asks Courtney, concerned.

—Guess I'll give a world-class earful on them both!—answer the goth, disliking the sight of her boyfriend and sister on the ring. —Thanks to Dawn, we knew that Chris could do this, so we've been training with Duncan just in case.

—Can she predict future or something like that?—questions the CIT, curious.

—Kinda.

Back on the ring, none of the fighters is harmed, but the moonchild seems tired and gasping. The bad boy barely broke a sweat. The two minutes end and the bell rings again.

—What was that?—asks Chris, annoyed. —That was the WORST fight display ever! I expected some blood-spilling over there!

Duncan and Dawn roll their eyes in annoyance and leave the ring, joining Gwen, while he asks:

—How 'bout I spill YOUR blood, McLean?

—Stain our fair planet with his blood?—asks Dawn, sarcastically. —No, Mother Earth thanks.

Courtney, Cameron, Sierra, Scott, Alejandro and Mal laugh. Duncan, Gwen and Dawn laugh as well, then high-five and fist bump, leaving an annoyed Chris.

—Want to see a bloodbath instead of a blood-spilling?—whisper Duncan to the girls, smirking. —I hope I get Mal when my turn comes!—they smirk and thumb up to him.


	11. Gwuncan bout

—Up next, big bad thug turned lovable lug, Duncan!—teases Chris, chuckling.

—Would you quit that?—growls the bad boy, irritated.

—Duncan do-right, are you sure you don't wanna call it off, give up the point? You might really hurt someone!—comments the host, faking worry.

—Of course not! It sucks to be someone!

—Ok, then. Spin away.

Duncan does so and the wheel stops on a Gwen shaped-like picture. Chris laughs with delight while the rest of the campers (except Mal) glare at him, especially Dawn.

—It sucks to be someone, huh?—asks Gwen to Duncan, walking to the arena.

—Hey, it's not my fault, babe!—defenses him, but the goth isn't angry. —Let's get this over with?—he questions, noticing a saddened moonchild.

—First hit wins—agrees her, noticing too, while the bell rings. Gwen attacks with several punches, and now Duncan put effort to defend and dodge 'em. She backs away and now the boyfriend attacks, but Gwen manages to block and dodge as well. Eventually, they alternate between attack and defense, simultaneously.

—Hey, not bad!—compliment to each other, then laugh, Gwen blushing a bit. Duncan leaps backward and announces:

—This is it, Gwen!

She also jumps backward and comes running to the middle of the ring, so as Duncan, with their fist raised. When they meet, one hits the face of each other and fall. The bell rings again and Dawn runs to the arena.

—Hey, are you two ok?—she asks, concerned. Duncan and Gwen thumb up to her, smiling, calming her.

—It was an average display—judges Chris, bored. —Ok, one point to each team—Hamsters and Vultures cheer. When Gwen's turn comes, the wheel stops on a Dawn shaped-like picture. Angered, the trio throws their boxing gloves at the host and his helper and leave Chrisoseum.


	12. TDAS Dawncan Aftermath

—So Sierra—begins Bridgette—, tell us about your blog. What's the name? Dawncan, isn't it?

—Yes, a blog about Duncan and Dawn friendship—confirms the superfan. On the screen above, an image of the blog shows up, featuring the gesture they did when the bad boy switched team with the CIT.

—It's funny to see these two together, they're so alike—comments Geoff. —I never expected they would hang.

—Duncan and Courtney are also alike and they end up dating—replies Bridgette.

—How is this blog's repercussion?

—Many liked and are supporting, which is excellent, I found their friendship very beautiful!—says Sierra, dreamily. —Super cute! Aaaaaaahhhh! The only problem now is the haters! They accuse them of having an affair!—finishes, slightly annoyed, making both audience and cast get surprised.

—But is it true? They're like brothers since the beginning of the season, they developed a nice and cute brotherhood, in my opinion—finishes the surfer.

—To clarify and calm the spirits of those who love to hate Duncan—announces Geoff—, we prepared a special video with the best moments of these two competitors!

The big screen shows five clips starring Duncan and Dawn. The first shows them inside the Spa Hotel, both using party hats and eating the cake of the "Welcome to the Hero Team!" party ("Best cake ever!", praises he, making the moonchild smile and blush). The second one shows them running through the same obstacle course of the first season, wrist-tied. Zoey and Mike are also running, but Duncan and Dawn get first, high fiving and fist bumping in victory. In the third, both are seem outside the Spa Hotel, spying through a window, which they see Gwen and Courtney chatting happily, and then fist bump. In the next, Duncan is taking a nap laid on a tree's roots, the 3-eyed mutant bird upon his gut, while Dawn is sat beside, in lotus position, meditating. At last, Duncan and Cameron are in the Spa Hotel, playing videogame. When they finish, the bad boy sees the girl sleeping sat on the couch, an opened book on her lap. Gently, he carries her to bed, covers her with a blanket and kisses her forehead. Duncan realizes Zoey and Sierra are about to say "Aaaaawwww!". Before that, he asks silence with the index finger and mouth gesture ("Wake her up", threatens him, whispering, "it'll be the last thing you do!").

—AAAAAAAAAAWWWWW!—exclaims the Aftermath's audience and cast (except Jo, Eva, Heather and Lightning). They stand up, applause and whistle cheerfully.

—She also developed a good friendship with Gwen as well, didn't she?—inquires Bridgette to Sierra. —But what about Courtney?

—Look, Gwen apologized for what happened in season three, but after, I saw them talking only twice or three times, I guess. Gwen spends most of the time hanging with her boyfriend and lil sister. And Courtney now has Scott to give attention.

—Do we have videos of them, Geoff?

—Of course we have! Let's show 'em!

As before, the upper big screen displays scenes of Gwen and Dawn out of the challenges, five too. The first one shows the moonchild consoling the goth after Duncan have came to the Heroic Hamsters. In the second, both are at the beach, meditating. In the third one, they're companioned by Zoey and Sierra, making a picnic with Spa Hotel's food. Next, they're sat on the edge of the dock, their bare foot inside the water and with drawing boards. The last shows them cheering for Duncan's team while he and the other boys play soccer at the beach.


	13. A new aly?

—C'mon, Gwen, let's go!—calls Courtney, jolly, pulling the goth by her hand. Duncan and Dawn run right behind. Courtney glares at them and asks, annoyed:

—What do you want?

—Hello, my girlfriend, did you forget?—answer Duncan, also irritated. —Besides, do you really think I'll let her unsafe with dangerous contestants like Mike on the loose?

The CIT looks behind and sees him, Zoey and Cameron running innocently.

—Ha! Like if he was a threat!

—He was vicious to Izzy on that boxing match!—justifies Gwen, trying not to annoy Courtney.

—I'm warning you, he was in juvenile hall with me when his name was Mal!

But Courtney just laughs and speeds forward. Gwen speeds down a bit to keep up with them and says:

—Uh... you guys don't mind... if I join her for this challenge? Maybe I can convince her about Mal! It's easier for me to do it.

—Good point—agrees the bad boy.

—Great idea, sis!—agrees Dawn as well. —Good luck and see you at the finish line!

—Thanks! Same for you!—wishes Gwen, smiling, fist bumping Dawn and kissing Duncan. Then she runs forward to catch up with Courtney.

At the dock of shame, there are two speed boats, a power boat, a rowboat, a rubber raft, a wooden raft and the boat of losers. Alejandro jumps in one of the speed boats and takes the lead, while Gwen and Courtney ride on the second and take off.

—Look, brother!—points to the power boat. —It's the boat I used last season! It's fast, so let's take that! You drive?

—Leave it to me, sis!—agrees Duncan, he and Dawn riding on the boat.


	14. Duncan's hell

At the elimination ceremony, everyone, this time, are sat on the stumps. A dejected Chris begins to announce:

—As reward for today's challenge, no one will be exiled on Boney Island...—the campers cheer. —Do you have any idea of how many statues of me were lost in that explosion? Five!

—Can we just get this over with?—whines Courtney, impatient.

—So, anyone else think I've gone soft, huh?—asks Duncan, triumphantly. Gwen and Dawn look awkwardly at each other. —Told you I'm a villain, McLean!—points to the host. —Eat this!

—Before you vote off—says Chris, perked up a bit—, I have a little surprise—glares at Duncan—to boom-boom over here.

—Ah, Chris, you shouldn't have!

Suddenly, two cops approach Duncan and one of them holds him by his shoulder, sentencing:

—You're under arrest for the destruction of a private cottage!

Everyone gasp, except Mal, who smirks evilly.

—WHAT?!—exclaims Gwen and Dawn, horrified, standing up.

—We've warned you, didn't we, McLean?—scolds Gwen, looking angrily and tearing to Chris. —He blasted your MANSION because of your constant Total Sweetheart bugging!

—It's useless, Chris!—says Duncan, calmly, while being held by the policemen. —Did you forget I rule juvie?

—Ah, juvie, really?—questions the host, ironically. —Do you think you're still a Total Drama Island sixteenage? You're almost on your twenties now! It's a big boy jail for you, bro! And it'll be a real slammer!—chuckles.

Gwen and Dawn's eyes tears heavily. The cops take Duncan (now looking really concerned) by his wrists and walk to the dock of shame, where a police speedboat waits.

—Wait!—begs the bad boy, struggling. —There's a REAL criminal among you!—glares at Mal. —If he stays here, everyone's in grave danger!

But this attempt to warn about The Malevolent One fails. The other contestants get surprised with his statement and look awkwardly at each other.

—Stop, please!

The goth and the moonchild run and reach the dock. Dawn hugs her brother long and tightly, crying. Duncan hugs back and kisses her forehead. The girl let him go and Gwen, also crying, pulls her boyfriend into a passionate kiss. When it finishes, the cops handcuff Duncan and they ride on the boat.

—Watch your back around Mal, girls! And keep on winning!—begs him.

—Take care, bad boy! Try not to be killed!—begs Gwen.

—We'll visit you as soon as we get out of this island!—says Dawn.

—Perfect!—replies the bad boy, smiling, the same satisfied smile he often looks the girls with. Zoey, Courtney, Cameron, Scott and Alejandro also walk to the edge of the dock. As the police speedboat fades into distance, Gwen and Dawn, hugged, start crying loud and desperately, devastated. The campers glance penalized at each other. Even Alejandro and Scott are feeling pitied.

Some hours after the elimination, the two girls are back again at the dock, staring at the ocean. Gwen still tearing, her eyes reddened a lot. The same for Dawn, but she looks calmed down.

—Don't worry, sis!—says her. —He'll return.

—Really?

—He has a great challenge to fulfill before the end of the season—reveals Dawn, smiling a bit. —Only he has courage and strength enough to do it. None of us have.


	15. Gwen's hell

The root looses from the wall, sending Cameron falling and screaming hole below. Meanwhile, Gwen and Dawn are walking along a source's bank, the girl's arm around her sister's waist, which is still fearful. Suddenly, something falls from a hole above direct into the source, splashing the two girls.

—Cameron?—asks Gwen, recognizing the small figure in red hood. She pulls him out and he coughs and spits the water he had swallowed.

—Gwen, you saved me!—says Cameron, surprised.

—Why wouldn't I?—asks her, confused.

—Sorry if I was so cold to you earlier!—begs him, smiling, hugging Gwen and leaving her awkward. —My paranoia about being in the villain's team was starting to consume me!

—I know how you feel...

—But from here on—swears Cameron—, I'll totally trust you!

—C'mon, Cameron—invites Dawn. —Let's search for Chris!

After some time walking, the three find, hanging at the ceiling...

—Streamers!—exclaims Cameron. —From Chris' party!

—HEEEEEEEEEEEELLP!—they hear a scream, desperate.

—This way!—says Dawn, pointing. Suddenly, Chef Hatchet past running by them, holding his meat bazooka. Gwen, Dawn and Cameron follow him, but don't walk directly into the room. Instead, they hide behind Ezequiel's throne. Chef ditches his bazooka and hit the rats biting the rope with a stick, which gives Ezequiel time enough to shoot at Chef with his own weapon, making him faint and the caged campers groan.

—Ok, I'll distract Zeek—says Cameron. —You two go for Chris.

—Are you sure?—asks Gwen, worried.

—You saved me, I own you one—and runs to open space, waving his arms. —WOOO-HOOO! Look, look! I'm a big distraction!

Ezequiel stops and vomits acid at the boy, but misses.

—Ha, you missed!—teases Cameron, but too early. The vomit makes several rocks fall right upon him. Zeek growls in triumph, until he hears the sound of a reloading canon.

—This is for Cameron!—says Gwen. —AND FOR BEATING DUNCAN UP IN AFRICA!—finishes, with Dawn, in one voice, vengeful. The meat ball hits Zeke and leaves him stuck on his throne, growling in pain and anger. Dawn frees Chris and Gwen runs to Cameron, removing the stones upon him, managing to remove his body.

—Cameron, speak to me!—begs her, concerned. —Something, anything.

Cameron groans, to her relief. Meanwhile, Dawn moves to the cage, releasing Courtney, Scott (he and the girl avoiding eye contact), Alejandro and Zoey. When Mal is about to leave, the moonchild closes the cage right at his face.

—Ouch! What are you doing, Dawn?—asks him, keeping his cool.

—Who could say that cells and cages suits you so well?—questions her, ironically, a serious expression on her face.

—What do you mean, fairy princess?—inquires Scott, chuckling.

—Duncan tried to warn you all before his arrest, didn't he? If you didn't believed him, you won't believe me as well!—finishes her, slightly angered, walking away to join Gwen.


	16. Leave Mal to us!

Alejandro reaches Gwen and Dawn, the two stopping to dodge a hammer and a boxing glove that popped out from the tires.

—Chicas, I need to talk to you!—begs him.

—We can't, we're trying to stay alive!—replies Gwen.

—Then, for now, a warning: no matter what, do not trust...

Just then, Dawn pulls Gwen and Alejandro downward, making them both duck a tire thrown by Mal. The villain glares wrathly at them, flames coming out from the tires around him, but continues running.

—Thanks, sis!—says Gwen, both girls glaring back.

—Thank you, dear!—agrees Alejandro, thanking as well.

—I know you're feeling threatened that he surpasses you as a villain—reveals the moonchild, keep running with them. —Your aura shows it—explains her, noticing Alejandro is about to interrupt her. —We also believe when you said you didn't let Cameron fall in the mines, but you must leave Mal to us! Duncan and I started this task and we'll finish it!


	17. Restored

Chef Hatchet arrives at Camp Wawanakwa in his jeep, bringing Gwen along. Then, he elbows her, making her fall painfully on the ground.

—Morning, Gwen!—greets Zoey, companioned by Courtney, Mal and Scott, helping her up. —How was your night at Boney Island?

—Nothing bad, thanks!—replies. —A furry beaver tried to eat me, but I climbed at the top of a tree and slept looking to the stars.

—Wow!—exclaims Zoey, surprised.

—Yeah, what a nightmare—says Courtney, faking impressiveness, approaching Gwen and hugging her. —Luckily, Gwen is super smart and very strong!—praises, smiling.

—Welcome back, Gwen!—wishes Zoey.

—Hey, where's Dawn?—asks Gwen, after looking around. Zoey, Courtney and Scott look away awkwardly. Silently, for some reason, Mal smirks evilly.

—What?—asks Gwen, confused. —Is she still sleeping, meditating or something?

—After you've been sent to Boney Island... Dawn got flushed—reveals Courtney.

—WHAT?!—exclaims the goth, horrified. —How?! Why?! But I thought that Alejandro...

—Remember the food she allowed Duncan to steal at the beginning of the season? Someone reported, we don't know who—explains Zoey, concerned and saddened.

—First, my boyfriend in jail and now this?!—Gwen questions to herself, tearing and covering her face with her hands.

—And there's more—adds Scott—: to make things worse, he flushed her directly into juvenile hall, the very same Duncan was locked in!

—HE DID WHAT?!

—Apparently—explains Courtney—, the food stolen was addressed to Chris. Sending Duncan to jail and Dawn to juvie was his plan as a payback.

Gwen now is crying loudly, devastated, like in the night that Duncan was arrested. Mal begins, faking pity:

—Gwen, I wouldn't be the person to inflict you more suffering, but you must see the chart Courtney made!

—Chart?! What chart?!—stucks the CIT, confused.

—Stop right there!—represses Gwen. —Whatever you have to say, I won't believe a single word!

—Then take a look at this.

Mal pulls a list from his pocket and opens it, revealing a drawing of the remaining contestants, showing an elimination order: Mal with a question mark aside, Zoey below, then Gwen (with devil horns and tail) and Scott with a rat tail, all of them X-marked.

—I… I didn't do it, I swear!—says Courtney, fearful. —You have to believe me!

—You gave me a rat tail?—questions Scott, angered and unbelievably. Gwen snatches the list to take a better look and finishes, annoyed, tearing it:

—Who do you think you're fooling? These aren't Courtney's drawings, I know her style! This must be a trick to ruin our friendship! After all I've endured to get apologized!—Courtney smiles, relieved. —Do you think I don't know who you are, Mal?—and slaps his face. —Duncan and Dawn aren't here to watch you anymore, but I am!—finishes, menacing, walking off.


	18. Trapped in a corner

—And Gwen reaches my beloved cottage—Chris voice is heard over the loudspeaker. —Treat it gently, Gwen!

—Yeah, yeah…—agrees her, reluctantly. The goth finds one the host's portraits among a pile of wreckage and starts to force it out. Just then, a sinister shadow pops out, holding a piece of pipe, about to strike her head. In time, before the object can hit, Gwen turns and grips the pipe.

—How did you know I was here?—asks Mal, forcing the pipe against Gwen.

—I didn't—replies her, struggling. —My reflexes improved thanks to Duncan! I also promised them to keep an eye on you! We're doing this since the beginning of the season!

Mal kicks her stomach, making her walk back and gasp for air. Menacingly, he beats the pipe against his palm.

—Do-right in jail, creepy girl in juvenile… and now you're here, alone—concludes the malevolent one. —Couldn't be more opportune! Enough ruining my plans! I won't give Chris the treasure he wants, but I'll give a better one: a dead camper!—laughs insanely.

—If I won over a muscular with a hook and a chainsaw, a little bandit with a pipe, an emo haircut and noodle-arms won't be a problem!—mocks, smirking, angering Mal. He rushes, decided to smash her head, but she escapes. He tries another attack and, this time, Gwen hits his chin with a strong kick, knocking him down.

—You won't get away with this, Gwen!—threatens Mal, standing up and grabbing a pointy piece of wood.

—It'll get even worse!—she replies, kicking a wooden column and making several debris fall upon the malevolent one. —I hope you have seen this, lovelies!—finishes, looking at the camera, smiling, thinking on her boyfriend and little sister, walking off with the portrait out of the rubble.


	19. No over yet!

A dark, female and soaking wet figure is kneeled down, coughing and spiting. After recovering, it notices is in some kind of corridor, with two floors and many cells at both sides. Several prisoners are inside, doing intimidating or provoking noises, gestures and looks.

—Am I in prison?—Gwen asks to herself, surprised. —Could it be… Duncan?—calls she, walking and searching. —Duncan? DUNCAN?

—OVER HERE!—answer a voice two cells forward, beckoning. Gwen runs over there and smiles, seeing her boyfriend again. They grab each other hands between the cell bars. The bad boy smiles back, satisfied, but here comes the question:

—Did the flush of shame send you here?

—Yes… Duncan, I was eliminated! Dawn as well! The stolen food! Chris expelled her from the game for that!—Gwen's mind was dazed, she didn't knew where to start.

—Easy there, babe, easy there! Calm down! I saw everything, I was watching from here. The way you knocked Mal out… I couldn't be prouder!—kisses her hand, leaving her blushing, but then comes the worst:

—Duncan… Chris sent our little sister… to juvenile hall!—she reveals, pitied.

—HE DID WHAT?!—exclaims him, unbelievably, wrath taking over him.

—Just 'cause she helped you steal the Hotel's food!—explains Gwen, Duncan's anger seeming to infect her. The boyfriend just looks to another direction, outraged and penalized, trying to imagine the sweet Dawn among a bunch of teenage criminals. His only consolation was to know that his sister isn't as weak as she appears.

—We failed, Gwen. We're out of the game, we have nothing to do with Mal anymore. Probably, he'll kill Zoey and the others, get the prize and resume his criminal actions. It serves them right for not believing us!

—No, bad boy, it's not over yet!—contradicts the goth. —Dawn told me you will return to finish him!

—Really? How?

—I dunno, but I believe her. I guess Chris will do the same he did before, bring every flushed contestant to see the final challenge. So, there's still a chance to defeat Mal and, who knows, get free?

—This would be perfect!—agrees him. —And also…—kisses Gwen's lips long and lovingly.


	20. The Malevolent One MAL (final)

—Here... I... come!

Mal jumps to the other side of the mount, pouncing onto Zoey, which screams in terror and them both fall into the swamp water. Just then, Duncan and Dawn, Zoey's helpers, reach the third level, in time to see Mal trying to push Zoey as deep as he can. A strong arm pulls Mal out of the water and he coughs a bit, only to see the antihero and the moonchild surrounding and staring seriously at him.

—What's up, pal?—asks Duncan, cracking his knuckles and smirking. —At last, it's time for our settling score!

—This is it, chosen one!—sentences Dawn. —Time to accomplish the task you've been destined for in this season: defeat The Malevolent One!

—What's all this heroe-ish small talk?—laughs insanely. —A Total Bigger Sweetheart nice pants like you don't stand a chance against me, the king of juvie!

—King of juvie, huh? Well, juvie is nothing compared to prison, dude! You wouldn't last one day there, the prisoners and even the guards would eat you alive!

—Enough! Have at you!

While Dawn dives to rescue Zoey, Duncan and Mal approach menacingly, searching for the right moment to attack. Duncan got buffed and stronger thanks to the few weeks he spent in jail. This allowed him to easily find a gap in Mal's defenses: a fake blow was enough to deceive the villain and catch him unguarded. Duncan attacks him with several fierce punches on his face. Alejandro and Heather, who also reached the swamp water level, seem impressed. Probably never saw Duncan so worked up.

The final blow is a mallet-like two-handed punch at Mal's head, which send The Malevolent One straight into the water. Just then, Dawn and Zoey resurfaces, both girls gasping.

—Dawn, you saved me!—says Zoey.

—Anytime, Zoey—replies her, smiling.

—Hurry, you two!—begs Duncan, leaning and offering his hands. —Fang is coming!

The shark swims quickly at their direction, decided to bite them. But Mal reemerges, punching Fang on the nose and sending him away.

—Mike?—asks Zoey, in doubt. —Is it really you? Like, the real Mike?

—Yes, Zoey—answer him, the familiar happy smile on his face. —It's me, Mike! Mal's gone, "buried" again in my subconscious—turns to Dawn—, right Dawn?

—Yes!—confirms the girl, smiling and clapping happily. —Welcome back, Mike!

Zoey squeals in delight and pulls Mike for a kiss. Meanwhile, Duncan pulls Dawn out of the water and they hug, cheering. Not too far, Heather and Alejandro are also kissing.

—I knew you could do it, brother!—praises Dawn.

—Can you forgive me for everything Mal did? Can you?—asks Mike, fearful. Everyone nods positively. —Duncan, I know it's strange, but thank you for the punches!—smiles sheepishly. —You've become Total Drama's finest hero, dude!

—The most courageous and strongest hero ever!—completes Dawn, praising.

—Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm a hero and such—agrees him, reluctantly and bored. Chris comes flying in his jet pack, irritated.

—What's wrong with you all? It's the finale! It's about pain and betrayal... and more pain!—everyone roll their eyes in annoyance, glaring at him. —Not hugs and kissing! PAIN!

Duncan grabs Chris by his shirt and takes his jetpack, throwing the host at the basis of the mounts. The antihero attaches the jetpack to him and says:

—Zoey, Mike, Heather, Alejandro, you're on your own now! I'm out of here to find Gwen! She still must be flying somewhere inside a stinky balloon!

—Oh! I would run for your lives if I were you, my friends!—warns Dawn, concerned. —Chef's hydraulic drill really messed up the island's underground structure! This place is doomed to sink—look slightly in the sun's direction—in five minutes!—Zoey, Mike, Heather and Alejandro gasp.

—Are you ready for another adventure, sis?—asks Duncan, smirking.

—Sure thing, bro!—replies Dawn, happy.

—Then hold tight on me! We're gonna search for Gwen!


	21. Later, losers! (bonus content)

At the elimination ceremony, everyone, this time, are sat on the stumps. A dejected Chris begins to announce:

—As reward for today's challenge, no one will be exiled on Boney Island...—the campers cheer. —Do you have any idea of how many statues of me were lost in that explosion? Five!

—Can we just get this over with?—whines Courtney, impatient.

—So, anyone else think I've gone soft, huh?—asks Duncan, triumphantly. Gwen and Dawn look awkwardly at each other. —Told you I'm a villain, McLean!—points to the host. —Eat this!

—Before you vote off—says Chris, perked up a bit—, I have a little surprise—glares at Duncan—to boom-boom over here.

—Ah, Chris, you shouldn't have!

Suddenly, two cops approach Duncan and one of them holds him by his shoulder, sentencing:

—You're under arrest for the destruction of a private cottage!

Everyone gasp, except Mal, who smirks evilly.

—WHAT?!—exclaims Gwen and Dawn, horrified, standing up.

—We've warned you, didn't we, McLean?—scolds Gwen, looking angrily and tearing to Chris. —He blasted your MANSION because of your constant Total Sweetheart bugging!

—It's useless, Chris!—says Duncan, calmly, while being held by the policemen. —Did you forget I rule juvie?

—Ah, juvie, really?—questions the host, ironically. —Do you think you're still a Total Drama Island sixteenage? You're almost on your twenties now! It's a big boy jail for you, bro! And it'll be a real slammer!—chuckles. Gwen and Dawn's eyes tears heavily.

In a quick move, Duncan grips the arm of the policeman who holds him, turns and throws onto the other, making them fall painfully and scare the others. Rushed, before the cops can recover, he kisses Dawn's forehead, Gwen's lips and punches Mal.

—I'll come back to get you, Mal! Just wait!—threatens him, while the Malevolent One rubs his face, fallen, feeling surprised and angered. —And if I know you dared mess with them—pointing to his girlfriend and sister—, I'll kill you!—and runs to the Dock of Shame. —Later, losers!—farewells him, ironically, to Chris and Chef, laughing. The bad boy jumps on the police speedboat and starts it, fleeing from the island, under the claps and whistles from the campers (except Mal), who also ran to the dock. Even in sadness and tears, Gwen and Dawn manage to smile a little.

—At least he didn't gone to jail, he's free!—says Gwen, relieved.

—For now!—says an annoyed Chris, receiving the glares of the girls, who walk off.

—…I'll miss him… a lot…—complains Gwen, tearing again and walking back to the Spa Hotel and the Cabin of Losers surroundings.

—Don't worry, sis!—says her. —He'll return.

—Really?

—He has a great challenge to fulfill before the end of the season—reveals Dawn, smiling a bit. —Only he has courage and strength enough to do it. None of us have.


End file.
